


I was blind, but now I see

by b0yfriendsinl0ve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets set up on a blind date only not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was blind, but now I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aclosetlarryshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetlarryshipper/gifts).



> This fic is for Liz or [thedarkestlarrie](http://thedarkestlarrie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, because she's a brilliant writer and person and it's her birthday so she deserves the world.
> 
> This is unbetaed (or however you spell it) and rather random but I wanted to write you something for you're birthday, so here it is. Happy birthday!!!
> 
> I guess you could say the titles from Amazing Grace but it's not intentional ;)
> 
> It's rather short and hopefully sweet. Enjoy! x

Louis hates first dates. He hates the small talk and the cliché activities and the gruelling interrogations to ‘get to know you better’. Seriously, if he hears the phrase _so tell me about yourself_ one more time, he’ll probably stabs someone. With his knife. At the above-average-but-still-somehow-tacky restaurant they no doubt will be visiting. Yeah. Louis hates first dates.

Yet. Louis loves relationships. He loves the familiarity and the openness that only comes from a proper, committed and exclusive relationship. He thrives off the knowledge that he has someone’s heart and they have his in return, promising not to break it. It’s thrilling and beautiful and everything he wants in life. It’s also everything he's currently missing. Unfortunately, you can’t really reach the deeply committed and in love relationship stage without getting through the awkward _are we really compatible or not_ outings. Which causes a bit of a dilemma, you see, because Louis hates first dates.

The only thing he hates more than first dates, is _blind_ dates. Which is why it’s particularly irritating when he finds himself being set up on one.

“No,” he tells Liam, already late for work and trying desperately to shut him up before the conversation can really start, “you know I don’t do blind dates.”

“But why not?” Liam pleads, following him like a lost puppy.

Louis sighs, rushing to pick up his things from around their flat so he can leave as swiftly as possible. “Because they’re awkward and weird and never lead to anything more.”

Liam grabs his forearm, stopping him from putting his coat on, which is not exactly what Louis wants right now. “But maybe this time it will.”

Louis rolls his eyes, yanking his arm out of Liam’s grip. “Or maybe this time will be like all the other times and I’ll die of either boredom or embarrassment or both.”

“Louis, you haven’t been on a date in three months, I’m trying to help you here.” And Louis knows that. That’s what makes it even worse. That Liam actually believes this is the only way to salvage Louis’ love life. And, honestly, he would agree with him if he didn’t hate blind dates more than being single. It’s a close call, but being single wins out. Just.

Louis’ nearly out the door of their tiny flat, still struggling with pockets and bag straps when Liam blocks his way. And, really, does he want to piss Louis off and get him fired, because that’s where things seem to be going.

“Would you go if Harry asked you to?” Which. Wasn’t what Louis expected him to say and Liam seems to sense his shock, smirking as if he knows something Louis doesn’t. It isn’t disconcerting at all. Really.

“What’s Harry got to do with this?” he finally asks when he gets his head back on straight.

Liam shrugs, casually leaning against the open door frame. “Well, it’s his mate.”

Louis' eyebrows jump about a foot up his forehead. “You’ve never even met the guy you’re trying to set me up with?”

“I’m not really the one trying to set you up, I’m just conveying a message. Harry tells me he’s really nice.”

He rolls his eyes, imagining himself on a date with one of Harry’s usual entourage. “If it’s one of his hipster friends then I want to go even less.”

“Come on,” Liam pleads, only slightly whiny. “don’t you trust Harry’s judgement?”

He doesn’t even need to think about his answer. “Of course I do,” he says, perhaps a bit too seriously for their conversation. They’re talking about dating like pre-teen girls, it's not exactly life or death.

“Then you should give this guy a chance,” Liam nods, with finality.

Louis sighs, the desperation he’s feeling finally coming through in his words, complete honesty. “I just don’t wanna waste my time, Li.”

Liam seems to notice Louis’ sudden honest streak. Of course he would, it happens very rarely and if it were anyone other than Liam (or Harry, of course) he’d feel very exposed right now. “I know, but this’ll be good for you.”

Louis considers this. There’s no use talking about it anymore now, not without Louis’ job and sanity on the line. So he says the one thing he knows’ll get Liam to shut up but still keep him out of this date thing, if only for now. “I’ll think about it.” Liam’s face lights up as if Louis’ just agreed to marry this stranger. Maybe this date thing wouldn’t be too much of a waste if only to make Liam happy. And probably Harry too considering as he’s apparently the one setting him up. Which reminds him. “I’ll talk to Harry, and. Maybe. Can I go to work now?”

Liam beams, bounding out of his way. “Sure, of course. Thanks, Lou.”

Louis mutters over his shoulder as he dashes out of the flat. His boss is probably gonna kill him. At least then he won’t have to go on any blind dates.

☾

Louis works at a clothes shop. A predominantly girls clothes and girl customers, shop. Which isn’t exactly his dream job, but there are worst places to end up. His hours are fairly good, he gets to wear his own clothes and gets a surprisingly large employee discount which he uses to by his sisters gifts almost weekly. All in all it make for a bearable experience and a manageable wage which is all he really needs in life. That and a relationship that lasts longer than five months. Which reminds him. He needs to call Harry.

He really shouldn’t, considering as he’s at work and his boss has already threatened his life once today, but he’s taking stock while everyone else is out there helping young girls buy crop tops, or whatever. So he thinks it’s safe.

The phone rings two and half times before Harry answers, his husky voice sounding even deeper over the phone line as he croaks out a  _Hello, Lou._  Louis can practically hear the smile in Harry’s voice. He can’t help but smile too.

“Hey, Haz, life as a hipster barista still doing you good?”

Harry chuckles. “Oh, you know me. My Instagram has never been busier.” Harry has been working at that quirky café in Hampstead since before Louis met him. Which isn’t as long ago as it sometimes seems. He serves indie coffee to indie people under the watchful eye of his indie boss, Nick, who Louis hates with a passion. But Harry loves the places. And Louis loves Harry. So he still visits regularly.

Louis decides he better cut to the chase before one of his colleagues catches him on the phone. He doubts he could pass it off as a family emergency. “Word on the street, if, y’know, Liam was _street_ , is that you’re trying to sell me off to a wealthy bachelor. Or something like that.”

Harry laughs, perhaps a little bit more forced than his usual cackles. Louis can hear the tell-tale sound of china cups and chatter float down the line after Harry’s voice. Quintessentially café. “That’s one way to put it, I guess. Though I certainly wouldn’t call him wealthy.”

“Drat. There goes the summer home in the south of France.”

Harry hums, the sound rattling through his bones. “Such a shame.”

Louis starts haphazardly putting various tops on hangers, one handed. No one can say he’s bad at his job. Well, except for the whole being late then talking on the phone when he should be working, but. Semantics. “Any reason why you suddenly want to play matchmaker?”

Harry pauses for a moment before quietly admitting, “You deserve to be happy. I think he could make you happy.” The statement hurts a lot more that it should, considering it’s one of his best friends wishing the best for him. It’s also the beautiful best friend he thinks he’s half in love with trying to set him up with another guy.

He clears his throat, willing his brain to stop spinning. “Wow. Serious words considering as I haven’t even met him.” Which, of course, is always the most nerve racking part of a blind date. The reason Louis’d rather rip his small intestines out than go on one, but. If Harry wants him to. “How do you even know him?”

“Well, he works at the Café.” Harry sound surprisingly unsure considering as he’s the one with all the information right now. Then again, maybe he’s unsure and ominous because he doesn’t want Louis to figure out who it is yet, maybe it’s-

“If you’re setting me up with Nick I may never talk to you again.”

Harry laughs, loud and uncontrollable. “Dear God, no, for everyone’s sake I think it’s best that never happens.”

Harry has to stop talking to serve a customer, and Louis mentally runs through a list of all of Harry’s co-workers that he’s aware of. None of which are gay, as far as he knows. When Harry returns with a muttered apology there is a surprising lack of conversation between them, considering as Louis can practically hear the cogs in Harry’s brain working. Can feel his nervous energy. “So are you gonna tell me anything about him?” he prompts.

“Um. Well.” Harry sounds hesitant. Louis’ suddenly very worried about this guy he’s supposed to be meeting. “He’s nice, I think. Can be kinda funny too. I think you’d like him, maybe.”

Louis doesn’t know whether to laugh or groan. “Geez, Haz, don’t oversell him.”

Harry huffs indignantly, whispering a quiet, _sorry_ , but still no more information.

“Is that all you’re gonna tell me?” Louis asks, getting slightly frustrated.

Harry pauses. Thinking. The sound of breathing. The sound of clacking china. “How ‘bout you take my word for it and see for yourself, yeah?” he offers, a lot more confidently than the rest of the conversation.

Louis sighs, completely abandoning the folding he’s trying to do and carding a hand through his hair. “You know I hate blind dates, Haz.”

“I know,” Harry says, sincerely, “really I do, and if you don’t enjoy yourself you can come to mine and we’ll watch a film or something.”

Louis can help but smile, his heart fluttering pleasantly. “Is that a promise?”

“Definitely.”

☾

It’s an ice cream shop. Baskin Robbins. Louis’ never had a date in a Baskin Robbins before, at least not a first one, and it’s certainly better than the pretentious, hole-in-the-wall restaurant he expected. It also promises for a shorter date and a quicker exit unless he’s planned something else for after. This guy’s already off to a good start and he’s not even there yet. Louis’ hopeful. Although that hope slowly dwindles as the minutes tick past and there’s still no sign of his date. At least he thinks not, but seeing as he doesn’t know what he looks like he could have come and gone already without Louis knowing. He could have taken one look at Louis and left and he will never know. Louis hates blind dates. He’s already got some filthy looks from mothers where he’s sat in a booth alone in a God damned Baskin Robbins, they probably think he’s either homeless or a paedophile and he just really hopes they don’t try to get him kicked out. Maybe he should buy an ice cream to look less suspicious. He doesn’t think it could get any worse than this.

He’s in the middle of composing a text to Liam along the lines of _I told you so you twat,_ when a shadow creeps over the table top. He’s ready to turn on the charm for either his date or whoever’s about to kick him out, when he sees a familiar head of curls looming over him.

“Harry?” he asks, somewhat breathlessly.

Harry smiles. Small and crooked. “Hi,” he says, voice barely audible over the pop music playing around them.

Harry’s wearing a blazer over a white and grey spotted shit with sinfully tight black skinny jeans. He’s dressed far too smart for an ice cream shop but he’s also the most beautiful thing Louis’ ever seen, and he’s too distracted by how good Harry looks to wonder what he’s doing here. Louis doesn’t know if he’s ever been speechless at just the sight of someone before, but Harry. Harry makes his heart ache and his brain dizzy and his vision blur until the only thing he can see is the boy in front of him. This boy with his lip caught between his teeth and a furrowed brow.

He looks sheepish and worried which makes Louis think-

“Did he cancel?”

“Um.” Harry ducks his head, blushing, answering Louis’ question without words.

He groans and drops his head onto the table in front of him. Partly out of frustration and partly so he won’t see the pity in Harry’s jade eyes. “God, Haz, what is wrong with me?”

“No, nothing’s wrong with you,” Harry’s voice is frantic but no less genuine. “You’re completely perfect.”

Louis looks up at him, keeping his focus on the boy’s face so as to keep his sanity. Not that that’s making it much easier. He’s unnaturally pretty. “Then why are you here? Where’s my date?”

Harry sighs, face falling, looking absolutely crestfallen. Louis doesn’t know what’s wrong but he wants to fix it. He can’t bear seeing Harry sad. “Lou, you can’t possibly be that oblivious.” Which. Ouch. “I’m, kinda, your date.” Which. Wow.

“You’re my date,” he deadpans, brain whirring as he processes that information. “That’s a pretty dodgy move Haz,” he laughs awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to think.

Harry shrugs looking embarrassed. “I dunno, I thought it was romantic, in a way.” Louis still doesn’t know what to think. Harry takes a deep breath, averting his eyes when he says, “You don’t have to, obviously. We could watch that movie and it not be a date. Or I could drive you home and leave you alone.”

“No,” Louis says, so quickly he even surprises himself. “I’m very confused and I want some answers and this is as good a place as any,” he continues, before pasting a bright and hopefully reassuring smile on him face. “Now by me two scoops of chocolate and get your arse over here.”

With that Harry scuttles off, finally giving Louis time to think. Harry set Louis up on a date with himself. If it were anyone else he’d probably hit them for lying to them, but Harry seems so shy and scared, he couldn’t possibly have meant it badly. Wasn’t trying to hurt Louis. Maybe, just maybe. Maybe this meant Louis isn’t alone in his feeling. It’s certainly a logically explanation, what with this probably being a date, and all. Happiness blooms from somewhere within Louis’ ribcage, spreading out ‘til the tips of his fingers are tingling.

When Harry comes back with their ice creams and red rimmed eyes, they don’t say anything. When he sits himself down opposite Louis and they start eating, they don’t say anything. Despite all the questions buzzing around in his head, they don’t say anything. But when there’s nothing but empty pots and sticky-sweet clinging to the corners of their mouths, there’s no reason not to speak, anymore.

“Harry?” he asks, softly, trying not to startle him.

He doesn’t look up. “Yeah?”

This is it, this is it, _this is it._ “Is this a date?”

Harry laughs, but it's humourlessly. “That was kinda the plan, yeah.”

“Did Liam know that…?”

More laughter. He still doesn’t look up. “Oh, yeah. I think he was nearly as excited as me.”

Louis reaches out and takes Harry’s hand, green eyes finally snapping up to meet blue. “Haz, why didn’t you just tell me?” he pleads.

Harry swallows visibly, and now is not the time to be finding that hot. “I just- I thought. I thought the only way you’d go out with me is if you didn’t know it was me.”

Louis' never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. “Why would you think that?”

Harry groans, seeming to throw all caution to the wind. “Because you’re gorgeous, Louis,” he grips Louis’ fingers tightly between his own and refuses to break eye contact. Louis can’t breathe. “You’re stunning inside and out, you’re kind hearted and hilarious, you’re my best friend in the whole wide world and my favourite person in that same world. You mean everything to me, you’re perfection personified. And I’m just me. Just Harry from Cheshire, with quirks ears and too long limbs and I knew there’d be no chance you’d want me, so I.” He brings Louis’ hand up to his lips and whispers the words desperately into his knuckles. “I just wanted. I’m so sorry, Lou, if you feel like I’ve betrayed you or ruined our friendship. I’m sorry for all of it and I’ll go right now if you want me to.”

Silence settles around them and there’s a buzzing in the air. Harry’s lips are still pressed to Louis’ fingers, as if he never wants to let go. Louis doesn’t want him to. They just stare at each other, and Louis knows he should say something, tell Harry how perfect he is but he cannot form the words. He decides he wants to live in this moment forever, even though he’s pretty sure several people are listening in on their conversation. It’s just him and Harry, really. Just them in the life changing romantic moment he’s been waiting for all his life. It’s all perfect, Harry’s perfect, he feels perfect.

“Now, Harry,” he whispers, eyes watery, and he just cannot believe that this is his life. “You can’t say all those beautiful things without giving me a chance to tell you how truly lovely you are.”

Harry drops his hand in shock, eyes widening, glistening with his own set of unshed tears. “What?” his voice is croaky and beautiful and everything is so _perfectperfectperfect._

“Let’s go for a walk.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand again and pulls them out of the booth and shop in one swift move. They've given the other customers enough of a show. This moment should be all theirs.

They walk down the quiet street, the sky a lot darker than Louis expected. It’s hard to keep track of time when your pulse is beating as erratically as Louis’ has been since Harry turned up. Their Hands fit together better than he ever could have hoped for, fingers intertwined, Harry’s palm so much larger than his own. Harry’s walking slightly behind him, letting Louis’ pull him wherever and it’s that just a metaphor for their lives. When he feels a light tug on his arm he comes to a stop, looking back at Harry. The boy looks so lost. Louis wants to keep him forever. Maybe he’ll get to.

“Lou,” Harry starts, breathlessly, still not releasing Louis’ hand. “You don’t have to humour me, or anything, I’ll understand-”

Louis can’t help but chuckle. Harry looks like a disgruntled kitten. He’s so happy. “I hate first dates, Haz,” he can see Harry’s disappointed expression, and rushes on to clarify. “But this has been an absolute pleasure. And I hope you’re the sort of guy who’ll kiss on the first date, because I don’t think I can stop myself any longer.”

Harry barely manages a shaky nod before Louis’ cupping his face in his hands and pressing a burning kiss to his lips. It’s like every moment since he and Harry first met has been leading up to this kiss, and like all the adrenaline built up over the evening is going into this kiss. It’s like Louis past, present and future can be found on Harry’s rosebud lips and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He feels like they were made to kiss each other with the way they fit together, Louis going straight to softly bite Harry’s plump lower lip, eliciting the most intoxicating sound he’s ever heard from Harry, or anyone else for that matter.

“You’re so lovely,” he whispers against Harry’s lips, pressing another kiss there. “You’re my lovely, wonderful boy. My pretty boy. You mean everything to me too, Hazza, you must know that.”

Harry whines against his lips, swiping his tongue across the seam of Louis’ mouth. He feels himself go weak. “I thought you didn’t like me, y’know, like that.”

Louis threads his fingers into Harry’s hair and pulls rather harshly in reprimand. Harry practically melts into him. “Are you mad? If I’m oblivious, Haz, than you are too,” he pulls away just far enough to rest his forehead against Harry’s, chuckling when his boy tries to follow his lips. “But that’s ok. We can be oblivious together, if you want.”

Harry nods vigorously, crashing their heads together and then rushing to kiss Louis’ forehead in apology. “There’s nothing I’d want more.”

Louis smiles. “Good,” he pulls away and grabs Harry’s hand, pulling him further down the street. “Now that’s sorted, I think you promised me a film, yes?” Harry smiles as he mutters  _I guess_ and Louis can’t believe how lucky he is. “No time to dilly-dally, I want to make out it the back of the cinema, and ‘cause you asked me out you have to buy the popcorn.”

Harry doesn’t seem to mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://b0yfriendsinl0ve.tumblr.com/)


End file.
